Talk:Supreme Ultimate Rasengan
Reference/Trivia IDK if you guys would be willing to put something in the Trivia Section Stating that fans refer to this Jutsu as Father/Son Rasengan (its only been here and in the Movie that I have ever heard it refered to as Super Rasengan) (not to mention even after the release of this movie fans still refer to Big Ball Rasengan as Super Rasengan (again only on here have I ever heard Big Ball Rasengan be referenced as Big Ball Rasengan I've always heard it referenced as Super Rasengan)) just a thought to make it less confusing and more accessable to new users or fans who get confused easily and such... but like I said just a thought. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) No one gives a damn what fans do refer to as. Some fans call Hashirama "Harashima" or "Hiroshima" should we also put that up to trivia? This isn't a fanon wiki--Elveonora (talk) 16:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I never said it was a Fanon Wiki. and you would be surprised as to how many people are actually out there who care about this kind of stuff (obviously not you) and fans call him that because oh IDK they can't pronounce his name correctly or think its pronounced that way because thats how they have heard it or read it (theres other reasons than just oh we want to call him Hiroshima because we want to seem stupid even though we aren't) all I'm saying in the comment is that it would be a hell of a lot less confusing to fans and users and whatever if it was at least mentioned and stuff and like I said in another comment to you read the whole thing and process it through your brain to understand whats being said to you rather than just commenting what you feel like when you feel like... again not trying to sound rude but come on. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The problem is that it was never called as such in any official sources as my awareness reach, being easier to remember for some fans isn't a good reason to rename it, it would be adding false information. What's so hard about remembering "big ball" ? Not to mention "super" can be anything about it, thus it's even more confusing imo.--Elveonora (talk) 21:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) you are again misreading/not reading/not understanding what is being said to you. I'm not asking for it to be renamed this (IDK where you got that from) I'm asking for a trivia point of it to be made. and I know its not mentioned in any official sources but its still a widely known name for the technique (its not like I'm saying put something like the name of Sexy Jutsu is Super Ultra Happy Time Sexual Form Go or whatever (its not and if it was it would probably be super obscure)) in other words its not something Obscure or not well known in the fan base. I guarantee you ask any fan (who isn't a mod or Admin on this site cause that would be cheating) what they have heard or refered to it as and 9 times out of 10 you would get Super Rasengan (for Big Ball Rasengan) and Father/Son Rasengan (for Super Rasengan). again I'm not saying rename it I'm saying put something in the Trivia mentioning it since its well known (and when I say well known I mean well known) and it would be less confusing for new users and fans since thats what they either know it as or at the very least refer to it as nothings hard to remember about those names (and again I'm not asking for a Renaming so that argument is rendered null and Void) and thats true Super can be anything about it which is why Big Ball Rasengan is widely known in the fan base as Super Rasengan (so you kinda just defeated the purpose of your own argument there). and also if you had something to say about the Big Ball Rasengan put it on there and not here since this obviously isn't Big Ball Rasengan Talk Page. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 21:52, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean, but putting it in trivia alone would sufficiently promote it being called incorrectly. In other words, the fans should correct themselves and refer to it properly rather than we be supporting their misnaming of it. It's kinda like saying if my son were to refer to our dog as bread, everyone should respect that and in front of him also act upon that and call dog, well... a bread. That, instead of correcting his delusion and showing him how it's right. The trivia would do only if it were called as such in a videogame--Elveonora (talk) 22:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) how would putting it there promote it being called incorrectly (you have the correct name and such on the page so I don't see how thats gonna do anything cause you can plainly see the true name of it right there on the page itself... and again I think you are in the mindset of this has to be the name of the article/we need to rename the article this which is the wrong mindset to be in as I am asking for it to be in the trivia section) why should fans HAVE to correct themselves and refer to it properly (which again as I've mentioned in previous comments there are those such as myself who know the true name of the technique but also call it by the fan name and are more used to refering to it by that name) thats what causes fights and rebellions saying things like "you have to do this because I command it and anything else is wrong because I say it is" and your Dog=Bread analogy doesn't really work with this (Super Rasengan being called Father/Son Rasengan is a perfectly reasonable name for it reason: a father (Minato) and his son (Naruto) are performing a Rasengan together hence the name Father/Son Rasengan) this would be more akin to calling an older dog a Puppy or say your name is like Phillip or something it would be like calling you Phil. in other words its more of a nickname/descriptive name. and you are correct about saying that you should tell your kids the difference between a dog and a loaf of bread (otherwise your kids would be really messed up) and besides that it should be respected that the kid calls a dog Bread (you can tell him that its not bread so he knows the difference but if he still wants to call it bread he'll call it bread there's nothing to say that he can't do that) and I think there are a couple games that do give it this name. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't an analogy but an example of a delusion/misbelief. Just because the majority is wrong about something doesn't mean everyone should turn stupid just because it's mainstream, also see my answer on the other talkpage, do your edits, no more words are necessary. Just know the consequences of ridiculousness--Elveonora (talk) 22:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) you should know better than to say something like that the way the world is today people will latch on to anything that the majority likes just so they aren't made fun of and everything else (its not being stupid as I've already shot down your comment about that its basically not wanting to make up your own mind and just wanting to go with a friend... so in other words and more accurate words its laziness) and as I already said on the other thing I know better than to put my edits on the page in this state. no more words are necessary (well you kinda made more words necessary by commenting back) and its not really ridiculousness. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Being purposely wrong just because others are isn't laziness, I call it ignorance and zealotry--Elveonora (talk) 22:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) honestly how long have you lived on this earth for? it is Laziness a lot of the time (for various reasons, some being that they don't think its wrong/ don't know its wrong, and some because they don't care (AKA Laziness)) and you have never heard of imagination or pretended or anything? wow you must have had a really crappy childhood. and again its not like your Dog=Bread argument at all its more (as I said before) a Descriptor or Nickname (so in other words its both wrong and right at the exact same time). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) No idea 'bout my childhood, but you can clearly tell my adulthood must suck since I'm wasting time with you, sad reality, I can't deny it T_T--Elveonora (talk) 23:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) you don't remember your childhood or when you were a child or anything... wow thats what is truely sad. and if your adulthood sucks mine must suck even more from having to deal with you someone who understands english enough to type it and speak it at least comprehensibly (as opposed to some people who you can barely understand anything they say) but yet when its spoken or typed to you in a logical way that is super easy to understand a Kindergartener (or since I know that you aren't native of america from what I've seen on other posts unrelated to these that you've made whatever the equivalent of before School School is (like where you learn numbers and letters and have recess and nap time and all that sort of stuff usually around age 5 or so) and someone who undoes what they were previously arguing for by a comment they make later and a person who has no comprehension for what the world is truely like and what people are truely like nowadays. thats the truely sad thing about talking to you. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, this is getting quite intellectual, I'm entertained, how about you? I gotta get lots of popcorn since the night is still young--Elveonora (talk) 23:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I, on the other hand, start getting tired of this. if these arguments or the tone don't change, I say it is not worth to be followed anymore (talk) 23:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC) again Sarcasm not needed... thanks for the laugh though. and if your getting tired of this then don't follow it anymore Anon (don't mean to be rude but thats the truth) Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :good idea, I think I really will leave now, it's pointless anyway. You on the other hand will have to realize the truth very soon as well, good luck with it. sarcasm needed since I like talking like that. (talk) 00:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC)